Volverte a Amar
by Faby Andley
Summary: Candy esta por alcanzar la felicidad al lado de su prometido,tenia una vida tranquila y prospera hasta que alguien de su pasado llega a desequilibrar todo su mundo...¿Realmente lo dejo de amar?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas hermosas ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí les traigo otra disparatada idea. Esta es una historia alterna con los personajes de Candy Candy .Debido a la trama algunas personalidades pueden variar así que sean buenas!

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y/o Yumiko Iragashi**

**Capitulo 1.-Sorpresas**

Candy esperaba impaciente en la entrada principal, caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación, viendo de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera, no podía creer que justamente ese día a su jefe que era un maniático de la puntualidad se le hubiera hecho tarde, ella necesitaba con urgencia encontrar un reemplazo para su asistente que no tuvo la educación de avisar con anticipación de su renuncia, por esa razón llego mucho más temprano de la habitual, después de dejar su maletín en su escritorio y tomar unas carpetas decidió instalarse en el ingreso al edificio, solo así podría hablar con él de otra manera, si lo dejaba llegar a su oficina, ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar.

Le sonrió tímidamente a la recepcionista que por enésima vez volteaba a verla, dejo las carpetas de lado y se aliso un poco su reluciente traje sastre, perfectamente combinado con sus zapatos de tacón ,era increíble lo exigente que era con su atuendo, en ocasiones al verse en el espejo difícilmente se reconocía ,pero después de perder un poco de peso, se sentía como si hubiese rejuvenecido algunos años, aunque tampoco era tan vieja, tan solo tenía veintisiete años, así que no era como para sentirse una anciana.

En cuanto vio aparecer el mercedes de su joven jefe sintió un poco de alivio tenia miles de balances y presupuestos que hacer, así que entre más temprano tuviera esa charla con él, sería lo mejor; con fastidio vio que se encontraba hablando por teléfono, paso a su lado haciéndole una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera sin dejar de atender su llamada, subieron al ascensor que los llevo directamente a la presidencia, entraron a la oficina cerró la puerta y paciente espero a que colgara.

El joven colgó el auricular y saludo con una sonrisa a su joven empleada mientras tomaba asiento frente al gran escritorio de la presidencia de Industrias Cornwell

-Y bien Candice ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-le guiño un ojo

-Stear, lamento haberte abordado así pero te he traído estos curriculums es para suplir a Simón

-Oh lo siento querida ¿No te envié un correo?-dijo poniéndose de pie

-No, ayer quedamos en revisar juntos los prospectos y acordar cual sería el mejor

-Candice, el puesto ya está ocupado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-de hecho tu nuevo asistente llegara en unos minutos

-¿Qué estás diciendo Stear Cornwell?-dijo molesta

-Amiga lo siento, sé que era importante para ti, sé que debería haberte consultado pero es que un primo mío está pasando por una mala racha y no pude negarme…

-¿Un primo tuyo? ¿De asistente?-pregunto aun sin entender

-Mira sé que es algo muy confuso, pero no tuve alternativa, en realidad se muy poco de él, lo contrate porque mi madre me lo pidió y de momento no había nada más disponible, por un momento pensé que no aceptaría pero lo hizo así que no tuve otra opción ¿lo entiendes Pequitas?-le dio una amplia sonrisa

-Eres insoportable Stear-rió-espero que al menos sepa cómo manejar una agenda

-Créeme es alguien muy bien preparado, de eso no hay dudas solo es un favor, el tipo viene huyendo de New York al parecer su prometida lo engaño con su jefe…ya sabrás el escándalo

-Es una lástima, bueno en cuanto llegue lo envías a mi oficina-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Candice, ¿Por qué no lo esperas aquí? Digo no tarda en llegar y hace tanto que no conversamos ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Bien, lo típico ya sabes…Anthony en algunas ocasiones me desespera es tan…

Nuevamente es timbre del teléfono se dejo oír ,ella solo sonrió observando a su amigo hablar, haciéndole señas para que lo esperara, suspiro pensando en que realmente quería demasiado a Stear aunque en ocasiones fuera un completo despistado, su familia le abrió las puertas cuando ella llego a aquella ciudad, sola ,perdida y con un enorme problema, ocho años de luchar incansablemente ,de largas noches de insomnio pero al final su esfuerzo había valido la pena, observo el diamante que resplandecía en su mano la felicidad estaba ahora tan cerca.

Nunca pensó que podía ser capaz de volver a sentir el amor, no después de aquella gran decepción que por poco acababa con ella, pero algo dentro de ella le dio la fortaleza para continuar. Muchas veces le cerró las puertas al amor, en algún momento lo considero un lujo que no era capaz de darse.

Finalmente su amigo colgó el teléfono celular y se sentó en su sillón de cuero, analizo la mirada de su amiga y soltó una carcajada, aquella linda rubia en ocasiones era tan predecible que le causaba gracia

-Lo siento Candice, no volverá a ocurrir-la tomo de la mano-ya lo puse en vibrador lo prometo… ¿decías qué?

-Olvídalo Stear, esta conversación es imposible, te apuesto cien a que ahorita suena el conmutador…

-Vale, pero debes saber que….-el timbre del conmutador lo interrumpió y Candy le brindo una risita

-Ha llegado-le dijo después de colgar el aparato-¿estás lista?

Ella asintió, rogaba al cielo que al menos el tipo fuera agradable ya conocía algunos miembros de la ilustre familia de su amigo, todos engreídos e insoportables, pero suponía que eso era lo que el dinero provocaba en las personas

Tomo aire y vio como la puerta se abría lentamente para dar paso a un apuesto hombre enfundado en un traje gris, tenía la apariencia perfecta y la clásica actitud arrogante que recordaba, aquélla mirada azul la reconocería aunque hubiese pasado una eternidad se aferro a su asiento conteniendo sus emociones, él ni siquiera la había visto aun, sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Stear

-Bienvenido William-saludo su jefe-déjame presentarte a la chica con la que trabajaras, ella es Candice White

-Hola ¿Candy?-saludo nervioso al reconocer de quien se trataba- realmente eres tú?...¡estas tan cambiada!

-Vaya creo que ya se conocían-Stear le lanzo una mirada extraña a su amiga

-Si Candy y yo…

-Nos conocimos en Nueva Jersey –interrumpió-por cierto llámame Candice ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondió secamente

-Bien pues es un placer volver a verte ¿William?-dijo ella-en cuanto termines de hablar con Stear te veo en la oficina

-Hey no tan de prisa Pequitas-la detuvo Stear-tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿te invito a almorzar?

-Perfecto, te veo en el almuerzo-salió de la oficina

Candy salió a toda prisa, estaba por perder la compostura y eso no podía permitírselo, ya no era una niña debería de ser mas fuerte ante esa enorme sorpresa, sus piernas flaqueaban, nunca en su vida pensó volver a ver a aquel hombre mucho menos que sería su nuevo asistente ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Y para colmo sabia que aquel almuerzo de Stear no era nada más que la pregunta a la que tanto quería rehuir, sin duda su amigo iba a indagar de donde era que conocía a su primo y porque causo esa reacción en ella. En ocasiones odiaba que Stear la conociera demasiado bien.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, abrió su Laptop pero aun no podía ni siquiera empezar a trabajar, suspiro pensando que de ese día en adelante nunca más podría hacerlo, no con ese hombre a su lado todo el tiempo ¿Qué clase de broma le estaba jugando la vida? Cerró los ojos, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y rogó al cielo por serenidad. No podía mostrarse vulnerable se lo había prometido desde aquel día en que dio por hecho que alguna vez se volvería a encontrar con él, pensaba estar preparada para ese día, pero sin duda no lo estaba.

Albert estaba completamente confundido Candice ¿desde cuándo se hacía llamar así? ¡Cuanto había cambiado! su rostro ya no mostraba aquella chispa de inquietud, ni la sonrisa amplia que recordaba, su sonrisa esa hermosa sonrisa en la que pensaba día y noche, ahora se había esfumado, ella ya no era ni la sombra de la muchacha que conoció.

Stear conversaba con su primo sobre los reglamentos de la empresa, los horarios y todas aquella reglas que existían en aquel lugar, el rubio se mostraba atento pero en realidad no escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo deseaba salir de aquella elegante oficina e ir tras la mujer que espero por tantos años volver a ver

-¿Has comprendido?-pregunto

-Por supuesto Stear, gracias, sé que casi no nos conocemos pero te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi-dijo con sinceridad

-Para eso somos familia ¿no?-sonrió-solo una cosa William, por lo que veo conoces a Candice, la verdad no me interesa saber los detalles solo te pido que seas un profesional y te dirijas a ella con respeto ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, ahora me iré a poner a sus ordenes- le extendió la mano-gracias primo

Stear vio como salía de su oficina, no le mintió a su amiga cuando le dijo que su madre insistió en que le diera algún puesto en la empresa, él no lo conocía bien, pocas veces lo había visto en casa de sus abuelos en New York, recordaba que en alguna ocasión su padre se expreso muy mal de su tío William, solo porque no tenía dinero, suspiró pensando que al final de todo jamás entendería la importancia que las personas le daban a la riqueza

Albert salió de aquel lugar a toda prisa, su corazón saltaba de dicha que giros más inesperados tiene el destino, nunca pensó encontrarla en California, le había perdido la pista hace un poco más de ocho años y ahora el destino la ponía otra vez en su camino, nunca pensó volver a verla ni mucho menos la cara de disgusto que ella puso al reconocerlo, aquello era tan confuso.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de su oficina, detrás de ella estaba la mujer a la que nunca dejo de soñar, de esperar y ahora entendía que quizá su corazón jamás la dejo de amar, pero ocho años era demasiado tiempo, además algo le decía que para ella no fue muy agradable verlo otra vez.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, no debería de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, lo perdería todo de hacerlo, así que lo mejor sería guardarse cualquier sentimiento, empezar de cero, ahora Candy era su jefa y por si fuera poco su primo le pidió que la tratara con respeto, que fuera profesional, no pudo evitar notar la familiaridad que existía entre ellos, la ternura con la que su primo le hablo ¿Será que eran algo más que amigos?

Eso era algo en lo que no iba a indagar, desde hace mucho tiempo el decidió salir de la vida de aquella rubia, así que ahora no le quedaba más que actuar como todo un profesional. Se suponía que aquel cambio en su vida era para darle estabilidad emocional y ahora no estaba muy seguro de que la encontraría, no con ella tan cerca.

Toco con suaves golpes la puerta, en seguida escucho la voz de Candy que le permitía el acceso, ella escribía en la computadora sin prestar atención a su presencia, eso le molesto un poco ¿Dónde había quedado la chica sencilla que conoció? ahora ella vestía trajes de diseñador como se pudo dar cuenta, "finalmente te convertiste en todo lo que odiabas" pensó mientras la veía detenidamente, aquélla no era más la chica libre y soñadora a la que no le importaba el estatus social.

-Pasa William-dijo sin voltear a verlo-siéntate por favor

-Gracias Candice, solo quiero que sepas que estoy a tus ordenes-dijo sin dejar de verla con atención, en ese momento ella levanto la mirada

-Bien, te elabore un informe de las cosas que como mi asistente debes de saber, pero antes que nada déjame decirte que valoro mucho la puntualidad, mañana te daré una agenda electrónica para que lleves el control de cada una de mis citas

-¿Y simplemente fingiremos que no nos conocemos?-preguntó

-Creo que no es posible ¿verdad?-respondió desviando la mirada-pero creo que no existe nada de lo que podamos hablar

-¿De verdad?-ella asintió-Entonces me abstendré de hacer algún comentario

-Te lo agradecería-dijo posando su ojos verdes sobre el-bueno creo que debemos trabajar

-Eso será lo mejor-se puso de pie-te agradezco la información, estaré en mi cubículo por si necesitas algo

Ella solo sonrió manteniendo el aplomo, el mismo que se derrumbo en cuanto él salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún tenía el poder de hacer que se estremeciera con tan solo una mirada, los años no restaron atractivo al hombre que hace unos segundos salió de su oficina dejando su perfume impregnado en el ambiente.

El destino estaba siendo muy cruel con ella al ponerla en una situación tan difícil. Ella ahora tenía su vida resuelta ya no era más aquella joven ingenua de años atrás, pero le basto con verlo aparecer por esa puerta para darse cuenta que aun en algún lugar de su corazón el recuerdo de ese hombre no había muerto. Y aunque se negara a aceptarlo su mente lo seguía recordando como el primer día en que lo conoció.

Necesitaba un poco de calma, necesitaba convencerse de que tomo la mejor decisión años atrás, que no actuó a la ligera. Entonces el temor se apodero de ella, sin dudarlo tomo el teléfono, necesitaba escuchar la voz que le traería la tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta, vio la hora en el reloj, sabía que era demasiado temprano para llamarlo, lo distraería de sus obligaciones pero eso no importaba, él era su fuerza y su equilibrio.

Cuando algo estaba tan mal en su día solo le bastaba con escucharlo decirle cuanto la amaba, en ese momento quería escucharlo, lo requería con urgencia. Así que marco el numero con impaciencia y mientras esperaba la voz al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, que salieron en abundancia cuando escucho del otro lado de la línea esa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Hola-saludaron

-Tony…hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Continuara…

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-Mi secreto

Nunca antes le pareció que el tiempo pasara tan lento en la oficina, por lo general tenía demasiado trabajo tanto la hora del almuerzo llegaba muy de prisa, pero en esta ocasión no logro concentrarse en nada. Pasó toda la mañana observando las carpetas sobre su escritorio sin poder abrir ni una sola de ellas ¿Cómo hacerlo si al cruzar la puerta estaba ese hombre que aun era dueño de su voluntad?

Finalmente se encontraba en un exclusivo restaurante, frente a la mirada inquisitoria de su jefe y amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba la mirada de Stear era tan similar a la de su querido tormento, ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Definitivamente Albert Andley había llegado a desestabilizar todo su mundo principalmente su estado emocional.

Mordió su labio inferior al recordar lo bien que se veía tras el escritorio de su cubículo con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba el informe de actividades que ella le hizo llegar, con voz temblorosa le dijo que podía salir a tomar un descanso, le informo los horarios de oficina, ojala no se hubiera escuchado tan tonta ¿O así se sintió ella? La risa de Stear la saco de sus pensamientos, era como si supiera exactamente en donde se encontraba su mente en esos momentos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Stear sin dejar de verla

-No tengo mucho que decir-se encogió de hombros

-Candice… ¿Es él verdad?-ella asintió,Stear dio un pequeño salto en su asiento-¡No puedo creerlo!

-No quiero que tomes ninguna medida-dijo adivinando sus pensamientos

-Linda, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí-puso su mano sobre la de ella-Si tú me lo pides le digo que no califico para el puesto

-Por favor no-le sonrió con ternura, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en él, sabía que siempre cuidaría de ella pero esta vez tenía que ser fuerte-debo enfrentarme al hecho de que algún día tengo que enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda y ojala sea lo más pronto posible, lo retiro del puesto…se que debe existir algo mas…

-Gracias Stear, se que adivinaste mi sentir al instante y te agradezco que no me presiones a contarte los detalles

-No hay necesidad preciosa, tú sabes que siento por ti un cariño inmenso y ni se diga por Tony-apoyo su mentón sobre su mano-¿te das cuenta de algo?

-¿Qué está pasando por tu mente Alistar Cornwell?-sonrió

-Es algo muy serio ¿Te das cuenta Candice? Tony es mi familia

-¡Rayos Stear!-respondió horrorizada derramando su bebida sobre su fina blusa de seda-Lo dices de una manera

-Como la realidad que es ¿Cómo es que tu no sabias?-meneo la cabeza-A no ser que me lo estuvieras ocultando

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo algo molesta-¿Sabes? Debo ir por Tony al colegio…Solo te digo una cosa Albert, William o como se llame no debe saber ni una sola palabra de la existencia de mi hijo

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Pequitas-se cruzo de brazos-pero en fin! Te doy mi palabra de que al menos por mí no sabrá nada

-Gracias…debo irme, lo siento-se puso de pie-Te veo más tarde en la oficina

-Claro ¿vendrá Tony contigo?

-¿No has entendido? Mi hijo no asistirá mas a la empresa, ya veré la forma de encontrar quien cuide de él por las tardes

-¡Necia!-resoplo con fastidio-Creo que ahora entiendo el gran amor que siento por Tony…después de todo es mi sobrino

-Eres insoportable Stear-entrecerró los ojos furiosa

Dio vuelta y salió del lugar, Albert una vez más en su vida, de improviso. El temor en su corazón la hizo estremecerse, su mundo perfecto se le estaba cayendo en pedazos, subió al auto y en cuanto puso las manos sobre el volante, el intenso brillo del diamante en su dedo índice llamo su atención. Lo observo jugueteando con el ¿Realmente estaba preparada para volver a amar? Nunca antes tuvo dudas, cuándo conoció al hombre que le dio aquel magnifico anillo fue como despertar nuevamente a la vida y ahora solo basto con que Albert reapareciera para ya no tener seguridad alguna de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Aspiro y soltó el aire en varias ocasiones, tenía que relajarse, tenía que encontrar la calma, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba pero como deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos, se vio en el retrovisor del espejo, se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. No tenia porque tener dudas, el destino puso un hombre bueno y exitoso en su camino años antes ¿Por qué la presencia de ese individuo tenía que ponerla a dudar? ¿Por qué seguía despertando aquellos sentimientos que pensó muertos dentro de sí?

O

Albert se encontraba recargado sobre la baranda de aquel parque, su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, el encuentro con Candy lo perturbo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Verla nuevamente fue como si hubiera recibido una fuerte sacudida, pero por sobre todo no entendía el porqué aquella actitud tan hostil de ella, él nunca le hizo daño, al menos no intencionalmente, por el contrario hasta fue un poco comprensivo cuando ella dejo de escribirle, entendía que simplemente su relación era algo imposible, ella tenía un estatus social muy superior al de él.

Nunca olvidaría aquella tarde de verano en que la conoció, desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que era ella a quien siempre espero, su sonrisa fue como un imán que lo atrajo inmediatamente, era tan hermosa, tan inocentemente irresistible. En cuanto Neal los presento fue como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, esa tarde no pararon de charlar, era como si todos los demás no estuvieran alrededor de ellos. Pero Daniel se lo advirtió, no debía enamorarse de ella, solo estaba de visita en aquel lugar, además jamás seria para él.

Su juventud y optimismo eran demasiados en ese momento, no había nada que le resultara imposible de alcanzar, ahora que era ya un hombre veía las cosas de una forma distinta, sonrió de lado pensando en lo tonto e ingenuo que fue en ese entonces. Candy siempre seria la hija de aquel poderoso magnate y él nunca sería lo suficiente para ella, no lo fue en el pasado y no lo seria nunca, aunque ahora fuera un hombre preparado y con una economía estable eso jamás borraría el hecho de que era hijo de un simple obrero.

No era que el menospreciara a su padre, siempre estaría orgulloso del hombre que lo engendro, del hombre que se esforzó cada día por darle una buena educación pero por sobre todo, el amor que le brindo en cada momento de su vida, que estuvo con él incondicionalmente para ayudarlo a superar la terrible decepción al darse cuenta que aun viviendo en la época en la que vivían, el estatus social seguía siendo una limitante para aquellos que no poseían riqueza alguna. No en ninguna forma veía a su padre como un mediocre aunque su familia política le hiciera creer que lo era.

No quería pensar en eso que tanto daño le causaba a su madre, el rechazo de su familia por no haber renunciado al hombre que amaba, ella fingía que no le importaba pero él sabía la verdad, de vez en cuando la sorprendía llorando frente aquella fotografía de sus familiares, la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cuando leía alguna noticia de las Industrias Cornwell en los diarios. Pero aun así sabia que su madre era feliz, bastaba ver como su rostro se iluminaba al ver aparecer a su padre, él los veía fascinado desde que era un niño siempre ambiciono tener un amor así.

Por eso para su madre no había sido nada sencillo hablar con su cuñada Janis, pero sabía que si hizo a un lado su orgullo fue precisamente por él, así que ahora no podía renunciar a trabajar en las empresas de sus parientes. Pero tuvo que mentirles sobre el puesto que tendría, conocía muy bien a sus padres y si se daban cuenta que era un simple asistente lo verían como una humillación; ya no quería causar más conflictos y en verdad aceptaría lo que fuera tan solo por poder recomenzar su vida lejos de aquellos que burlaron su confianza.

Pero no fue solamente por eso que acepto trabajar de asistente, de pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por conocer a sus primos a quienes solo vio en algunas ocasiones en las fotografías de los periódicos, por parte de su padre no tenia familia, su abuela fue una madre soltera que con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar adelante a su padre, ella era todo lo que tenía en New Jersey. Ahora estaba tan cercano a su única familia, no importaba que lo vieran como un extraño, él también llevaba la sangre de los Cornwell corriendo por sus venas, si al menos lo hubiese sabido tiempo atrás, no habría cometido los errores del pasado.

Aquellos recuerdos le estaban afectando demasiado, así que con un dejo de tristeza observo el reloj, era hora de regresar a la oficina, suspiro pensando en las ironías de la vida, ahora estaba muy cerca de Candy, encontró nuevamente a la mujer que por mucho tiempo espero volver a ver y ahora que lo hacia se dio cuenta que la había perdido, el brillante en su mano le indico que estaba comprometida, seguramente con algún caballero igual de rico y poderoso que los padres de ella. Metió sus manos en su bolsillo mientras se giraba fue entonces que inevitablemente choco con un esbelto cuerpo. Levantó la mirada para toparse con una hermosa joven de cabello obscuro y ojos de zafiro, que trataba inútilmente de limpiar su elegante traje color gris.

-Lo siento mucho señorita-se disculpo

-No se preocupe señor-le regalo una sonrisa-yo caminaba un poco distraída

-En verdad estoy muy apenado, he derramado su café-sonrió tratando de ser amable

-Nada que no pueda ser solucionado-extendió los brazos-comprare otro

-Me encantaría comprárselo-la veía con fascinación por aquel acento tan encantador-solo que debo regresar a la oficina

-En verdad no te preocupes-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle-siempre habrá un mañana

-Tienes razón ¿Qué tal si mañana te invito ese café?-le propuso

-Solo bromeaba –meneo la cabeza-no tienes que hacerlo

-Pero quiero hacerlo-la chica le sonrió coqueta-¿te parece mañana a la hora del almuerzo?

-Creo que si no acepto insistirás hasta que lo haga ¿cierto?

-Así es ¿nos vemos aquí mañana?-le extendió la mano-soy Albert Andley

-Annie Blitter-tomo su mano

-Así que eres inglesa-ella asintió-pues es un placer señorita Blitter…la veo mañana

Se retiro del lugar sintiéndose un poco más sereno ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, él jamás era así, no acostumbraba a andar coqueteando por la calle. Pero en el fondo sabia la respuesta quería sacudirse el recuerdo de Candice White, aunque fuera tan solo por unos instantes, era increíble como su sola presencia había borrado incluso el recuerdo de la traición de su prometida, que finalmente fue lo que lo llevo hacia ella, maldijo al destino por aquella mala jugada que le estaba haciendo pasar.

O

Después de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió al colegio por el pequeño Tony, su hijo era toda su vida, él había llegado a transformar todo su mundo, cuando estaba muy agotada o deprimida le bastaba ver su sonrisa para fortalecerse. Nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que se vio obligada a tomar, simplemente no podía ni siquiera imaginar que hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera sido firme con sus padres. Cada mañana veía en la sonrisa de su hijo la recompensa a todo aquello que padeció cuando supo que el vendría.

Ocho años y sus padres aun no la podían perdonar ¿Cuánto orgullo podían sostener aquellos que le dieron la vida? Ella no concebía ni un solo instante sin su pequeño, no podía entender a sus padres, ella jamás se alejaría de Anthony por nada del mundo, ni aunque tomara malas decisiones. Pero a la vez agradecía el que se mantuvieran al margen de su vida, no resistiría que quisieran regir la vida de su hijo tal y como quisieron hacer con la de ella.

Descendió del auto al ver aparecer a su pequeño en la reja del colegio, en cuanto la vio corrió a sus brazos y de un salto se cobijo en su regazo, ella lo apretó con mucha más fuerza que en otras ocasiones contra su pecho besando su frente, no podía evitar sentir aquel desasosiego, nunca antes experimento aquella angustia que le hacía sentir el saber que ahora se encontraba tan cerca al padre de su hijo.

El simple hecho de reconocerlo aunque fuera en su mente le aterraba, no quería imaginar el día en que se descubriera toda la verdad, pero ¿Con que derecho podía el exigirle algo? Simplemente se desapareció de la noche a la mañana justo cuando ella le escribió para informarle de su embarazo dejo de responder a sus cartas. Lloró demasiadas noches sin saber qué hacer ni dónde encontrarlo, para ella fue obvio que no quería hacerse responsable. Así que sola y devastada enfrento las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de quien solo la uso como una aventura de verano. Si no hubiera sido por los Cornwell ella no tendría nada, que sorpresas le tenía preparadas la vida, sin quererlo le dieron cobijo a un miembro de su familia.

-Mami-las protestas de Tony la sacaron de sus pensamientos-me estas ahogando

-Lo siento, mi amor-se disculpo viéndolo a los ojos de cielo que la observaban curiosos

-¿Por qué estas llorando mami?-paso su manita por las mejillas mojadas de ella

-Es por la inmensa dicha de verte

La observo unos instantes como queriendo comprender lo que le decía, era un niño de siete años demasiado perspicaz para el gusto de su madre, ella trato de sonreírle pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar las lagrimas caían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Observo el rostro sonrojado de su pequeño, su pelo rubio completamente despeinado Tony era muy inquieto, difícilmente se mantenía callado y en orden. Se preguntaba cómo podía amar tanto a un ser tan pequeño, sobre todo cuando le recordaba a quien mas quería olvidar.

Ahora la vida la ponía frente a frente con el hombre que le había roto el corazón años atrás, rogaba al cielo porque jamás se diera cuenta de la existencia Tony, no lo necesito en el pasado ni mucho menos lo necesitaba en el presente, era un niño feliz.

-No exageres mamá-sonrió-si nos vimos esta mañana

-Lo sé pero ¿Sabes? Cada día te extraño mucho más-dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo al auto

Abrió la puerta para ayudarlo a subir, suspiró pensando en que quizá estaba llevando al extremo aquella situación, quizá lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Albert, pero por más que trataba de convencerse que era lo correcto algo le impedía sincerarse, además tan solo tenía unas pocas horas de haberlo visto después de tantos años, ahora por difícil que le resultara pensarlo, él era solo un desconocido, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo de perder su más preciado tesoro. Se disponía a subir al auto cuando una voz masculina se dejo escuchar tras suyo

-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando Candice White?

Candy se congelo en su sitio sentía como si todo se moviera bajo sus pies

Continuara…

¡Chicas! ya saben que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso jajaja

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que son la fuente de mi inspiración, creo que este capítulo despeja algunas dudas jajaja pero bueno aun falta conocer al prometido de la pecosa así que nos leemos en el próximo!

Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **Chiquita Andrew, Yuuckychan,Verito Andrew , Sayuri 1707,Friditas, Bowerslittlegirl** **,Heidy,Ely Alvarez,Jenny,Lu de Andrew ,Melissa Andrew,Marijose73,Quevivacandy,Patty Castillo,AnaEdith,Guest,Reyna,Admiradora,Sissi79,Beth,Maxima,CandyFan72 y Liz…**preciosas todos y cada uno de sus comentarios los llevo en mi corazón…Muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Destino..**

Candy dio un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella voz, se giro de inmediato y suspiro aliviada, no sabía el porqué se encontraba tan nerviosa, no debería de estarlo .Sus miedos de hacían presentes tan solo al saber que Albert estaba ahora tan cerca.

-Parece como si en verdad ocultaras algo

-Eres un tonto Archivald…¿Cuándo regresaste?

-A mí también me alegra verte Gatita-bromeo

-Eres un bobo-sonrió-en verdad me da alegría que estés aquí

-Lo sé, dile a Stear que su hermano malvado está de regreso

-Seguro le alegrara mucho saber que has vuelto-dijo amigable

-No lo creo, me asocia con los problemas-respondió serio

-Vamos Archie, no seas infantil..¿Vienes por Alexia?

-Necesito pasar tiempo con mi princesa-contesto asintiendo-le he echado tanto de menos

-Eso es porque así lo has querido

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que mi relación con Elisa se fue al carajo

-No voy aponerme a discutir eso contigo nuevamente ,lo único que te diré es que ella te sigue amando

-Pues que no debería hacerlo-respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-no debería seguir pensando en alguien que la ha herido tanto

-Archie vengan a cenar esta noche-pidió tocándole el brazo-a Tony le dará mucho gusto jugar con Alexia y me gustaría conversar contigo

-No sé porque presiento que eso sería una sesión psicológica-sonrió

-No seas bobo, solo deseo que nos pongamos al día-le hizo un guiño-tienes que contarme como te ha ido en tus viajes

-Está bien, los veré esta noche-soltó un suspiro

Antes de dar vuelta para marcharse deposito un suave beso en las mejilla de uno de sus mejores amigos, adoraba a los hermanos Cornwell cada uno a su manera había sido un apoyo fundamental para ella, en el momento que más obscuro se encontraba su camino, ellos le ayudaron a ver una luz de esperanza ,sintiéndose un poco más segura encendió el motor del auto y se repitió a si misma que todo estaría bien.

**O o O**

Albert esperaba impaciente la llegada de Candy, revisando algunos documentos se encontró con que aun tenía mucho que explicarle sobre las obligaciones de su puesto, resopló dándose cuenta que aquello era una mentira que su mente se invento, sólo para tener una excusa para poder estar cerca de ella, necesitaba verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, nunca pensó que su vida se pondría de cabeza justo cuando quería empezar de nuevo ,la situación que lo llevo a aquel lugar había pasado a segundo término, ya ni recordaba si amaba en verdad a aquella que solo se burlo de él. Y es que en cuanto Candy apareció en su camino todo lo demás dejo de existir, ahora ya no pensaba en nada mas, cerró los ojos para buscar algo de tranquilidad en su interior, había tantas preguntas dentro de su mente, tantas cosas que no comprendía, pero confiaba que con el tiempo todo seria aclarado.

Cuando Candy salio del elevador y entro al piso de su oficina, dio un paso atrás sorprendida, nunca imagino que Albert ya se encontraría allí esperando por ella. Su corazón latía desenfrenado al verlo así, parecía tan sereno y vulnerable ,se imagino que aun estaba afligido por lo sucedido con su prometida ¿Qué había llevado a una mujer a causarle una traición a aquel hombre? Albert era un deleite para la vista, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer un escrutinio de su persona .El pelo rubio le caía ligeramente sobre su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto su mirada se poso sobre aquella boca roja que tantas sensaciones despertó en ella en el pasado, era alto tanto que aquella enorme silla parecía tan pequeña debajo de su cuerpo, era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño.

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente, casi dio un salto cuando la encontró parada en el umbral de la puerta de su cubículo, rodó los ojos pensando en que era su primer día y seguramente ella ya tendría una idea equivocada de él. Incapaz de decir nada se puso de pie sin dejar de verla fijamente, le pareció tan excitante verla con aquella expresión en el rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada tenia cierto brillo, era como si de pronto hubiera hecho un viaje al pasado.

-Lo siento Candice yo…no es lo que tu crees

-No te preocupes-se sintió apenada por la forma en que la atrapo observándolo-solo vengo a dejarte la agenda, además quiero decirte que si lo deseas hoy puedes retirarte temprano, tendré una reunión por la tarde pero no es necesario que estés presente

-Si lo deseas, es decir…si me necesitas ahí estaré..lo que quiero decir es…

-En verdad no es necesario, me interesaría más que te pusieras al día con los documentos que deje sobre tu escritorio, pero sobre todo que revises en la agenda las reuniones futuras

Ella extendió la mano para hacerle entrega de la agenda y cuando él la tomo sus manos se rozaron ligeramente, entonces un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos, ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro es como si hubiese una fuerza sobre natural que los atraía inevitablemente. Estaban tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que ni si quiera notaron cuando el elevador se abría.

-Candice-se escucho un carraspeo que los sobresalto

-¡Stear! ¿Necesitas algo?-se aparto nerviosa

-Deseo hablar contigo sobre la reunión de esta tarde

-Por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina-se dio vuelta antes de entrar-Cuando termines con los documentos puedes irte

Albert solo asintió viendo como se cerraba la puerta de aquella oficina, no supo por cuánto tiempo la observo solo sabía que necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas,necesitaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida en esos momentos ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué ella lo veía de aquella manera?

Quizá jamás podría descifrar todos los misterios que guardaba aquella mujer, que por un segundo le pareció la misma chiquilla que conoció años atrás, la forma en la que su mirada se encontró con la de ella lo remonto al pasado, eran esos mismos ojos verdes que no pudo apartar de su mente en todos esos años, esos ojos que tenían el mismo efecto en él, qué seguían provocándole fuertes sentimientos en su interior. Candy White estaba tambaleando su mundo nuevamente.

**O o O**

Stear soltó una carcajada en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Candy lo vio con recelo ante aquello, pero no se atrevió a decir nada por temor a ponerse en evidencia. Aún se encontraba temblando por los efectos que aquel roce le provoco ¿Cómo era eso posible? , solo fue un simple roce, ni siquiera duro más de un segundo, definitivamente tenerlo tan cerca no sería nada sencillo.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-se dejo caer en su asiento

-¡Todo!-contesto sentándose frente a ella-Ustedes sí que irradiaban una tensión impresionante...estaban que echaban chispas

-Stear, hay días en los que me pregunto ¿Por qué te quiero tanto?

-Porque soy irresistible-le hizo un guiño

-Pero bueno Sr Irresistible, ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Solo para recordarte que empezamos en unos minutos…

-¿Para eso has subido hasta mi oficina?

-La verdad, quería hablar contigo sobre Tony-confeso

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar sobre él? Debe de ser algo muy importante de lo contrario no estarías aquí

-Es que no he dejado de pensar, me gustaría que conviviera más tiempo con mis padres, así que se me ocurrió que por las tardes podrías dejarlo en mi casa ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo sé quizá a Patty no le parezca muy buena idea, ya tiene tres chicos a los cuales cuidar

-Oye ella está encantada con la idea…le llame para decírselo, pero bueno no pongas esa cara, sólo le dije que si podía cuidar de el por las tardes

-No debiste hacerlo ¿Pregunto los motivos?

-Sabes que jamás lo haría, ella te quiere como una hermana

-Stear, debes saber algo-se mordió el labio inferior-Archie regreso

-Vaya al fin recordó que maneja una empresa-arqueo las cejas

-No seas injusto con él, su divorcio le afecto mucho

-Candy, no lo defiendas ¿Quieres? Siempre será un irresponsable, debo irme-se puso de pie-¿Quién cuido de Tony esta tarde?

-Te sorprendería saberlo-le sonrió-está en la practica de fut bol, ambos me esperaran en el parque

-¡Así que el Sr Maravilloso hizo acto de presencia!

-No seas grosero Stear…-grito antes de que su jefe desapareciera por la puerta

Se sentó nuevamente fijando su mirada en su mano, en el reluciente anillo de compromiso ¿Por qué ese día sentía la necesidad de observarlo todo el tiempo? Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Stear, el Sr Maravilloso quizá lo era, no podía quejarse de él, siempre actuaba como un caballero, pero en ese momento no se sentía tan segura si era él lo que necesitaba para su vida y todo porque a Albert Andley se le ocurrió cruzarse nuevamente en su camino.

**O o O**

Albert camina pensativo por un parque cercano, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de regresar a la soledad de su departamento, pensaba en todo lo acontecido ese día que parecía no tener fin. Recordó a sus padres y lo mucho que le hacían falta en ese momento, solo esperaba que decidieran mudarse junto a él, los necesitaba demasiado, sobre todo en ese momento en el que sentía que la vida le estaba dando un golpe bajo.

Se dio cuenta que en el transcurso de ese día ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de encender su celular, estaba tan afectado que se olvido por completo de llamar a su madre. En cuanto prendió el aparato se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiados mensajes de su ex prometida. Susana era la típica niña rica que se había obsesionado con él y fue demasiado ingenuo que cayó en sus juegos, ahora se arrepentía de todo el tiempo que perdió a lado de una mujer como ella.

Pero se asombro de no sentir absolutamente nada al ver su nombre en la pantalla del móvil ¿Alguna vez había sentido realmente algo por ella? Si así fue, la presencia de Candy lo eclipso todo, jamás sentiría por ninguna mujer lo que sintió por Candy, de eso estaba seguro. Solo ella tenía el poder de hacerle perder la cordura, solo ella había estado en su mente cada noche. No existió un solo día en el que no se preguntara el porqué se alejó de su vida.

Estaba tan absorto en sus propias meditaciones que no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus pasos lo llevaron hacia unos pequeños que corrían entusiastas tras el balón, sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, él quería formar una familia algún día, ese era el motivo por el cual decidió formalizar su relación con Susana, pero las cosas no habían funcionado como hubiera querido, suponía que el destino le tenía preparado algo mucho mejor y se obligaba a desechar la idea de que ese motivo había sido su reencuentro con la mujer que fue su inspiración para lograr las pequeñas cosas que tenía en la vida.

Su éxito profesional estaba en su mejor etapa, pero renuncio a el sin poder evitarlo, no dudo ni por un segundo en hacerlo ¿De qué le servían todas aquellas posesiones si con eso perdería su dignidad? El no podía quedarse a seguir trabajando en la empresa del hombre que burlo su confianza ¿Qué le dolido más? ¿La traición de Susana o la de su amigo?

Pero no iba a volver a martirizarse con ese pensamiento, después de todo aquella situación perdió la importancia la mañana que se encontró frente a frente con Candy, en el lugar más inesperado y de la forma menos adecuada. En el pasado cuando pensaba en ese momento en que la volvería a ver imagino todo de una forma tan diferente, pero en fin la vida tenía una forma muy peculiar de hacer las cosas.

-¡Oiga me podría pasar el balón!-un grito infantil atrajo su atención

-Por supuesto pequeño-dijo centrando su atención en el balón junto a sus pies, no pudo evitar juguetear con el antes de lanzárselo al chico

-¡Wow! Usted sí que sabes mover el balón-dijo el chiquillo emocionado

-Algún día también aprenderás a hacerlo, si te alimentas bien

-Si ya lo sé-interrumpió en tono de fastidio-si como frutas y vegetales, mamá siempre dice eso

-¿No te gusta comer vegetales?-sonrió ante el gesto del pequeño

-¡No, son asquerosos!-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Pero comer vegetales te hará mas fuerte-dijo dando un paso hacia adelante

-¿Así como tú?-dijo con entusiasmo-pareces muy fuerte

-Bueno quizá seas más fuerte que yo-se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico

-Mi mamá dice que si obedezco en todo y como mis vegetales algún día seré tan grande como mi papá

-Pues tu mamá es una mujer muy sabia, deberías obedecerla en todo

-Mmm lo intentare-dijo rodando los ojos

-¡Tony!-ambos voltearon hacia el hombre que lo llamaba-¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento-respondió corriendo hacia él-he roto la regla de no hablar con extraños

-Sabes que no deberías alejarte de mí

-Es que el balón se fue algo lejos y tú estabas hablando por teléfono-dijo cabizbajo-no quería molestarte

-Está bien, discúlpame tú a mi-respondió sintiéndose un tanto culpable

-Bueno Tony ha sido un honor hablar contigo-intervino Albert sonriéndole-pero creo que debes obedecer a tus padres, no vuelvas a hablar con extraños ¿Lo prometes?-el pequeño asintió

-Lo siento, solo atendí una llamada y cuando me di cuenta no lo veía por ningún lado

-Los chicos suelen ser escurridizos-bromeo-es un pequeño muy inteligente

-Tienes toda la razón ¿Trajiste a tus hijos al parque?-pregunto con interés

-No, yo no…en realidad trabajo muy cerca de aquí

-Nosotros estamos esperando a mamá -interrumpió Tony con entusiasmo

-Debemos irnos, muchas gracias por conversar con el, eso evito que fuera más lejos

-Es un chico encantador, debes estar muy orgulloso

-Así es, bueno ha sido un placer conocerte…

-Albert...Albert Andley-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Terry Grandchester-dijo estrechando su mano

-Nos vemos Tony, no te olvides de obedecer a tu padre

Después de regalarle una sonrisa al pequeño dio vuelta y se marcho, aquel chico le provoco tantos sentimientos, de alguna manera toco una fibra sensible de su ser, anhelaba con todo su corazón algún día poder tener la dicha de ser padre.

Anthony se quedo observando como aquel hombre se alejaba, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo, después estallo en fuertes carcajadas causando el asombro en Terry

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto tomando la mano del chico

-Que Albert dijo que obedeciera a mi padre, él pensó que tú eras mi padre

-Eso no es gracioso Tony-dijo algo molesto

-Claro que si es gracioso Terry…tú solo eres mi amigo

-Deja de decir esas cosas…

-¿Sabes? Yo se que un día papá vendrá, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos si eso sucede

-Dejemos esa conversación para otra ocasión ¿Quieres? Mira ahí viene tu madre

-¡Mamá!-corrió hacia ella

-Hola mi amor-lo cobijo en sus brazos-¿Qué tal la practica de hoy?

-¡Genial!-exclamo-¿Pero sabes que fue mejor? Encontré un amigo que si que sabe mover el balón, le pediré que me enseñe a hacerlo

-¿Algún chico nuevo?-pregunto viendo Terry que negó con la cabeza

-No mamá, al menos no parecía un chico, era alto y muy fuerte, dice que come muchos vegetales…

-Es alguien que le alcanzo el balón, parece que impresiono a Tony-explico Terry

-Se llama Albert y ¿Es sensacional!

-¿Albert?-pregunto sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago

-Si Albert Andley-contesto Terry

Candy se quedo inmóvil, ¡Albert había conocido a su hijo!

Continuara….

Chicas! Gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme en esta nueva locura

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**Lu de Andrew, Maxima ,Quevivacandy ,CandyFan72 ,Lady Susi ,Heidy,Susy,Clau Ardley,Sabrina Weasley,Patty Castillo,Chiquita Andrew ,Melisa Andrew,Reyna,Guest,Bowerslitllegirl,Maria1972,Kary,AnaEdith,Livy, Marijose73,Amigocha,Guest,Jenny,Lau,Beba,Laila **

**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.-Tan cerca de ti…**

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar su sorpresa, ni la terrible zozobra que escuchar aquello, agradeció en silencio que en ese preciso instante se escucho el timbre del celular de Terry, no quería justificar su actitud ni tenía ánimo de continuar con ese tema, pero aun estaba Tony que la observaba con aquella inquieta mirada sobre ella. Su hijo podía ser solo un niño pero aun así era un pequeño muy intimidante era demasiado perceptivo a lo que la mayoría de los niños de su edad pasarían por alto, le sonrió mientras esperaban a Terry que se había alejado un poco para responder su llamada.

-¿Qué te pasa mami?-preguntó sin dejar de verla fijamente

-¿Qué habría de pasarme?-trato de sonreír

-No lo sé-respondió rascando su cabeza-es que de pronto pusiste una cara graciosa

-Tony, mejor deberías decirme como estuvo tu práctica

-Genial el Coach cree que he mejorado un poco pero lo más increíble fue conocer a Albert-dijo con demasiado entusiasmo

-Tony ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que te parece tan genial? Es solo un desconocido que quizá jamás volverás a ver

-No lo sé mamá-dijo bajando la mirada-sería muy triste si no lo vuelvo a ver

-¿Sucede algo linda?-preguntó Terry acercándose

-Debemos irnos a casa, esta noche ira a cenar Archie-trato de disimular su desasosiego

-¿Llevara a Alexia?-cuestiono Tony

Candy asintió sonriendo, el pequeño emitió un grito de regocijo, suspiró aliviada al ver que por fin logro desviar la atención de su hijo hacia algo más que no fuera recordar su encuentro con Albert Andley, demasiadas impresiones para un solo día, suspiro con resignación. Terry le tomo la mano un gesto que pocas veces tenia con ella la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente apoyaba su brazo sobre su espalda, sólo esperaba que no pudiera notar lo confundida que se encontraba. Su prometido conocía la historia de su desilusión amorosa, pero jamás se atrevió a confesar el nombre del padre de Tony ¿Qué pensaría de saber que esa misma tarde estrecho la mano del hombre que ella amo con locura?

**O o O**

Albert llego a su departamento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, de todo lo estresante que había sido su día conocer a ese pequeño en el parque resulto ser muy relajante. Algo en la mirada de aquel chico le pareció muy familiar, pero no atinaba a decir que era exactamente aquello que le provoco ese sentimiento tan paternal, quizá ya se sentía en una edad apropiada para ser padre, pero irónicamente ahora que estaba preparado para formar una familia era cuando mas solo se encontraba.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio a Susana lo hizo con la seguridad de que quería formar un hogar a su lado, ahora se cuestionaba el porqué de aquel deseo. Ella nunca sería la esposa dócil que esperaba a su marido con la cena sobre el comedor, esa no sería ella jamás; pero aun así el estuvo dispuesto a intentar pertenecer a alguien que era algo totalmente opuesto a lo que buscaba. Susana era fría y superficial, ahora veía las cosas más claramente, ahora se daba cuenta que aquel engaño fue lo mejor que pudo suceder.

Ese engaño lo llevo a Candy, a la mujer que nunca salió de sus pensamientos, a la que adoraría a pesar de toda su indiferencia. Entonces reparo en el hecho de que ahora era portadora de un anillo de compromiso, pero aun podía aspirar a que algo sucediera, aún no estaba casada eso era algo alentador. Pero no podía ser tan ingenuo ella jamás seria para él, así que se propuso tratar de olvidarla ¿Cómo lo lograría estando tan cerca de ella?

O o O

Archie llego puntual a la cita con Candy, en cuanto ella abrió la puerta la pequeña Alexia se arrojo en sus brazos para después salir corriendo en busca de Tony. Archie permaneció en el marco de la puerta observando fijamente los movimientos de su querida amiga, era lindo admirar a la mujer sencilla que disfrutaba de su hogar, aunque su vestimenta era relajada podía ver en su rostro algo de tensión, después de depositar un beso en su mejilla entro con paso lento y seguro hacia el interior del amplio departamento.

-Huele delicioso Gatita ¿has cocinado tú?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo sonriendo con una fingida molestia-¿Acaso crees que no se cocinar?

-Bueno es que sin querer recuerdo tus experimentos en la cocina, todo un desastre

-Eres un grosero-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Pensé que tu flamante novio nos acompañaría a cenar-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Terry tenía un compromiso muy importante-contesto sin el mayor interés mientras sacaba la cena del horno

-¿No te sientes extraña con un hombre como él?-cuestiono

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Archie?-preguntó mientras ponía la mesa ayudada por su amigo

-No lo sé, no tengo nada contra Terry, hasta me parece buena persona, es solo que es demasiado formal, no lo imagino compartiendo la vida contigo

-Oye ¿Que te pasa? Yo también soy formal. Te recuerdo que tenemos más de dos años saliendo y ya estamos comprometidos

-Candice Granchester-dijo sonriente-no, creo que no me gusta, sin duda alguna tu nombre seria magnifico de haber sido "Candice Cornwell"

-Basta Archie-rio divertida-¿Es esto una declaración de amor? Oh nene tus encantos no funcionaran conmigo-bromeo

-No preciosa, tú siempre has sido demasiado buena para mí. Tú robaste el corazón de un Cornwell hace tiempo atrás, es una lástima que nunca lo notaste

-Archie, no sigas por favor…

-Stear…ese es el Cornwell al que tu merecías-continuo algo serio

-Estás loco ¡adora a Patricia! –meneo la cabeza

-Quizá lo haga…siempre pensé que en algún momento te confesaría sus sentimientos, pero luego sucedió lo de Patricia y creo que todo se vino abajo. Ahora sé que jamás tendrá el valor para reconocer que estaba enamorado de ti

-No me vengas con cuentos Archival Cornwell, no lograras llenar mi mente con cosas que no tienen sentido-le advirtió

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no son cuentos, pero en fin-suspiro sentándose en el comedor-nada puede cambiar el pasado

-Exacto nada puede hacerlo, pero creo que nos ha ido mejor de lo que imaginamos. Ustedes se han convertido en mi familia y los adoro

-Y nosotros a ti, eres como nuestra hermana.

-¿Has hablado con Elisa?-pregunto con algo de temor

-Elisa…-repitio emitiendo un suspiro-La he visto esta tarde, lucía hermosa, creo que había olvidado lo bella que era

-¡Tonto! Estas alejado de tu familia por una necedad

-Jamás podremos funcionar, ella quiere poseerme y yo no soy exclusivo de nadie

-Eso debiste pensar antes de tener a Alexia, esa pobre niña está pagando las consecuencias de tu inmadurez

-Gatita, si quisiera escuchar un discurso hubiera ido con mi hermano el perfecto, por favor esta noche no ¿Si?

-Está bien, sólo porque pienso que algo debió suceder con Elisa para que te rehúses a hablar, pero ya lo haremos Archie

El empresario solo le sonrió a su querida amiga. No estaba preparado para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su ex esposa y él, la verdad era que aquella separación lo tenía bastante afectado pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Por muy extraño que pareciera de verdad amaba a Elisa, era la única mujer que había despertado sentimientos tan profundos en su corazón. Esa tarde que volvió a verla después de algunos meses de ausencia contuvo sus enormes deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba sufriendo por sus engaños lo vio en sus ojos tristes, pero jamás lo reconocería. Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ambos el orgullo se interponía entre los dos. Archie sabia que todo aquello era su culpa pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por un sinfín de mujeres que para su fortuna gustaban de él.

**O o O**

Candy salió de su oficina en busca de su asistente. Los días habían transcurrido casi sin que pudiera notarlo, ahora estaba un poco más relajada en cuanto a la presencia de Albert, tenía que reconocer que se habían compenetrado muy bien a la hora de trabajar. Él era audaz, inteligente además de tener una iniciativa sorprendente ¿Qué hacia un hombre como él en ese insignificante puesto? Con esa perspicacia lo que tenía que estar haciendo era dirigir una empresa, suponía que en verdad debió de estar muy enamorado de aquella mujer que lo traiciono, ya que renuncio a todos sus logros por tratar de olvidarla.

-¿De verdad?

La voz alegre de Albert se escucho causándole un pequeño salto, cualquier cosa que le estuvieran diciendo del otro lado de la línea lo puso demasiado feliz, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, aun tenía ese encanto poderoso en ella. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa expresión de dicha en el perfecto rostro masculino, se quedo inmóvil admirando al hombre frente a ella.

-Más tarde te recogeré en el aeropuerto-continuo con su conversación -será un fin de semana sensacional, ya te extraño…Yo también te quiero-colgó el auricular suspirando

Levanto sus impresionantes ojos azules para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que le hacían perder el aliento. Candy se sintió tonta al ser sorprendida nuevamente mientras lo observaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar era como si sus ojos decidieran por si mismos. Sin saber que decir solamente sonrió tratando de ser amigable, pero en su mente se preguntaba quién sería la persona que estaría disfrutando de su compañía ese fin de semana, sintió un agudo dolor en su estomago al imaginar que quizá se trataba de alguna mujer, no debería tener aquellos sentimientos lo sabía, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó poniéndose de pie

-Lo siento yo no quise…Yo solo quería…-murmuro nerviosa-solo quiero tu opinión acerca de estas cifras ¿Podrías ayudarme a revisarlo?

-Por supuesto-su boca se curvo en una sonrisa mientras tomaba el papel que le extendió la rubia-¿Es algo urgente?

-A decir verdad, no…tomate tu tiempo

-Bueno no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo, solo unos minutos ¿Te lo llevo a tu oficina?

-Tengo que ir a una junta ¿Podrías dejarlo sobre mi escritorio? Si tienes algún compromiso y tienes que irte, no tienes que esperar a que la reunión termine

-Te lo agradezco, en verdad si necesito irme a la hora habitual, debo recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto

-Entiendo, si tienes que irte solo déjalo en mi escritorio-dio la vuelta al marcharse

-Candy espera-la detuvo del brazo-voy a recoger a mi padre

-Salúdalo de mi parte-susurro antes de salir

Mientras lo hacía podía sentir la mirada de Albert sobre su espalda, no quería voltear a verlo no podía hacerlo, eso solo la evidenciaría frente a él, no sabía la razón por la que el aclaro con quien se vería esa tarde, pero lo agradeció infinitamente. Albert observo fijamente a Candy hasta que la vio adentrarse a su oficina sonrió para sus adentros, ella seguía siendo un libro abierto para él, un libro al cual disfrutaba mucho poder leer.

**O o O**

Después de recoger a su padre en el aeropuerto lo llevo a su departamento, estaba demasiado conmovido cuando vio a su viejo aparecer por aquella puerta, quizá ya no era tan fuerte como años atrás, pero aun seguía siendo el héroe que ocupaba su corazón. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, aunque tenían poco tiempo de no verse, era tanta su cercanía que parecía que tenían años separados.

Abrió la puerta del lujoso lugar para que su padre entrara, el hombre admiraba el precioso departamento en el que vivía su único hijo, sin duda Albert había heredado la elegancia y sobriedad de su querida esposa. Albert lo observaba en silencio con una sonrisa, podría ser que para los demás su padre fuera un simple empleado de un banco, pero para él lo era todo. Admiraba los enormes esfuerzos que hizo para salir adelante con su pequeña familia, la manera en la que combino su empleo de obrero con la carrera contable y además darle la seguridad económica a su hogar. El tener en ese momento junto a él a su mejor amigo y ejemplo a seguir lo conmovía inevitablemente.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño Bert?-Preguntó con una sonrisa

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí-expresó con sinceridad

-Soy yo quien está contento por ver que te encuentras mejor, pensé que seguirías afectado por lo de Susana

-He superado eso sin el menor problema-confeso

-Algo me decía que no estabas enamorado de esa chica y no lo niegues, no ahora por favor-le dijo arqueando la ceja

-No lo sé, supongo que no tanto como lo pensé-se encogió de hombros

-Has conocido a alguien ¿Cierto?

-A decir verdad si, recién llegue conocí a una chica muy agradable en el parque, pero no es nada de lo que imaginas, sólo hemos salido un par de veces

-¿Es alguien agradable?-siguió indagando

-Es una chica dulce y educada, bueno me supongo que siendo inglesa es lógico que sea así

-Vaya hijo ¡Me sorprendes! ¿Así que ahora con una inglesa?

-Solo somos amigos, pero sería bueno que ella tuviera un interés diferente en mi, así podría sacar de mi mente un pasado que me tortura

-Creo que no te estoy siguiendo ¿Estás hablando de Susana? Es el único pasado que conozco

-No, no es a Susana a quien tengo que sacar de mis pensamientos

-Ahora sí que no entiendo absolutamente nada-dijo confundido

-Papa ¿Recuerdas a Candy White?-pregunto sorprendiendo al hombre

-¿Cómo no recordarla? Esa chica te causo una terrible decepción

-Ella trabaja diariamente a mi lado en la oficina-confesó

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...¡Esa mujer tan cerca de ti!

-Si ella está cerca de mi físicamente porque nadie mejor que tú sabe lo lejos de mi alcance que siempre ha estado

-Sabes que nada es como antes, que ahora tú eres el…

-Papá…lo deje todo atrás-entrecerró los ojos-¿Sabes? Lo que más me duele es que todos estos años espere encontrarla y demostrarle que no era el fracasado que su familia creía que era…pero no fue así padre, ante ella sigo siendo un mediocre pobretón como en años atrás

-Bert, tú sabes que no son así las cosas-apretó la mandíbula con rabia

-No soy más que el mismo ingenuo de toda la vida-apretó el puño con fuerza

-Eres un hombre noble y bondadoso que ha tenido la inteligencia de definir sus prioridades. No podías seguir asociado con Legan…no después de lo que hizo

-Lo sé, aunque ahora que lo pienso me ha hecho un favor el desgraciado ese

-Hijo, aún puedes recuperar tu capital aun puedes ser ese hombre de negocios que eras, solo tienes que pensar con determinación

-Papá… ¡Quiero recuperar a Candy!

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras veía en su hijo aquel brillo de esperanza. Los White lo habían herido demasiado en el pasado y aunque ahora era un hombre no podía evitar querer protegerlo de una nueva decepción y temía que nuevamente Candy White le causaría una enorme pena.

Continuara….

Chicas hermosas ¿Qué es lo hará mi wero precioso para recuperar a Candy? Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews se los agradezco con el alma

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**Quevivacandy , Jenny ,Amiriux ,Sabrina Weasley , AnaEdith , Candy Fan72 ,Reyna , Angdl ,Guest ,Lady Susi , Clau Ardley , Patty Castillo , Amigocha ,Lau ,Andley´Babe,Gatita Andrew , Chiquita Andrew ,Marijose73 ,Livy.**

**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- Inevitable**

Candy acariciaba el papel sin dejar de observarlo, trazó con sus dedos aquellas delicadas líneas, un mensaje tan simple, una caligrafía demasiado conocida, mordió su labio inferior recordando un poco aquel pasado que no podía evitar añorar, los días que vivo al lado de Albert siempre estaban en su memoria. Su mirada seguía fija en aquella simple nota "Hice algunas correcciones si necesitas algo llámame…Que tengas un hermoso fin de semana" suspiro mientras doblaba aquel papel, lo correcto sería que lo botara a la basura pero por una extraña razón no podía hacerlo, solo lo dejo sobre el escritorio. Los días de ayer eran mucho más palpables ahora en su memoria. Sonrió al recordar la felicidad de aquellos días, porque aunque tratara de negárselo realmente había sido muy feliz.

Ahora su vida era una muy distinta a la que algún día soñó junto a él, aquélla joven llena de ilusiones dejo de existir el día en que se encontró sola con la noticia de su embarazo. En aquel tiempo fue imposible evitar llorar día y noche esperando una reacción de su parte, algo que le indicara que le preocupaban sus sospechas, pero él ni siquiera se molesto en averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Simplemente se desvaneció, fue entonces que el recuerdo de los días de felicidad empezó a doler. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las contuvo.

"Ya no llorare nunca más por ti Albert Andley" murmuro poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina. Estaba por apagar la luz cuando una silueta en el marco de la puerta la hizo volverse. Tratando de esbozar una sonrisa se acerco a su prometido. Terry era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, muchas veces se lo repetía en su mente, al principio de su relación no se sentía segura de ser la mujer que el necesitaba pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que podía adaptarse fácilmente a su ritmo de vida. Lo admiraba por ser un hombre decidido que siguió sus sueños, que aun siendo miembro de una importante familia inglesa y de poseer un titulo de abolengo se decidió a dejarlo todo y lograr todos sus triunfos por merito propio.

-Hola extraño-saludo con una fingida sonrisa

-Hola linda ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-dijo poniendo una mano es su cintura

-Demasiadas reuniones estresantes, por suerte mañana es sábado podrás descansar y acudir a juego de soccer de Tony

-Rayos…Soy una madre terrible-grito

-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó contrariado

-Terry, tengo una reunión mañana justo a la hora del partido de Tony

-Eso tiene solución, tu acudes a tu reunión y yo llevare a Tony ¿Te parece?-le guiño un ojo

-Gracias…No se qué sería de mi vida sin ti-dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del castaño

El simplemente sonrió y le tomo la mano para salir de aquella oficina

O o O

Albert observaba fijamente las manecillas del reloj, era demasiado temprano pero no pudo evitar estar en pie tan de mañana. Su noche había sido intranquila, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder abrir su corazón a Candy pero más que nada ambicionaba que ella a su vez hiciera lo mismo. En esa semana la vio un poco más relajada y hasta pudo admirar su bella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba pero temía que si sacaba a flote el tema del pasado ella se cerrara una vez más. Tenía que conseguir que confiara en él y eso solo podría resultar si se mostraba paciente. Dio un sorbo a su café para después ponerlo una vez más sobre la barra de la cocina sin dejar pensar en todo lo acontecido últimamente en su vida.

-¿Albert?¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Hola papá-sonrió-en realidad no he podido dormir…

-¿Hay algo que te inquieta hijo?

-Pues solo Candy, tengo que encontrar la manera de saber qué es lo que sucedió, necesito hablar con ella del pasado…Si al menos no estuviera tan renuente

-Albert, debo ser honesto contigo..No me gusta nada que esa mujer reapareciera en tu vida, no quiero que te dañe como en el pasado. Y me temo que ese será el resultado de este encuentro, ella afecta tu mundo de una manera exagerada

-Ella sigue siendo todo mi mundo, nunca deje de amarla -dijo con una mirada de ensoñación-Toda mi vida la voy a amar

-Solo espero que no salgas lastimado una vez mas

-Ya no soy un jovencito papá. Pero mejor dejemos ese tema ¿quieres salir a desayunar? Y después podemos ir al parque quizá…

-¿Al parque?...Pensé que me llevarías a una playa, pero el parque esta bien

-Te gustara mucho ya lo veras…

William observaba a su hijo con una mirada de preocupación, sabía que Albert ya no era el mismo jovencito de tiempo atrás, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, a pesar de sus años, a pesar de sus experiencias, siempre seria el mismo joven entusiasta, noble y confiado del pasado, su hijo siempre seria el mismo y eso lo asustaba.

O o O

La mañana transcurría de lo mas normal. Terry veía correr a Tony por el campo tras el balón, adoraba al pequeño. La tarde que conoció a Candy inmediatamente quedo prendado del pequeño rubio, en ése entonces tenía solo cinco años pero era tan perspicaz que en seguida capturo su atención "¿Eres un papá?" le había preguntado "yo no tengo un papá…mis amigos sí, pero bueno supongo que algún día lo conoceré" Aquellas simples palabras estrujaron su corazón.

-Albert-grito el pequeño en cuanto finalizo su partido

-Hola Tony-sonrió el rubio acercándose

-¡Tony!-grito Terry aproximándose a ellos-Espera…

-¿Has venido a verme jugar?¿Como supiste?-sonrió con las mejillas encendidas

-En realidad solo pasaba por aquí-respondió Albert poniéndose a su altura-Pero me alegra verte

-Hola pequeño-saludo William, Anthony le dio una extraña mirada

-Te presento a mi padre Tony, su nombre es William

-Lo siento amigo, en cuanto te vio corrió a tu lado-dijo Terry

-No te preocupes, me alegra volverlos a ver-Respondió Albert ´poniéndose de pie para saludar a Terry

-¿Eres un abuelo?-pregunto Tony

-Mmm podría serlo- William con una media sonrisa

-Yo no tengo abuelos!-dijo soltando un suspiro-Mis tíos dicen que pueden ser mis abuelos pero creo que no es lo mismo

-Pues esa es una idea excelente pequeño

-Mi nombre es Tony, no pequeño-se echo a reír

-Tony-le reprendió Terry

-Lo siento-se disculpo-ha sido genial verte Albert pero los chicos irán por unos helados ¿Quieres venir?-pregunto el niño

-Me temo que eso no será posible, pero espero que te diviertas mucho

-Que mal-dijo rascando su cabeza-Debo irme..un gusto conocerlo señor abuelo

-El placer ha sido mío Tony-contesto William divertido

-Ha sido bueno verte Albert-dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano-Debemos irnos…Señor un gusto conocerlo

Se dio media vuelta con Tony de la mano mientras Albert no dejaba de verlos, hasta que se reunieron con las demás familias. William sonrió al ver a su hijo quizá pensaba en algún día tener sus propios hijos

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Es un chico que conocí en este mismo parquees muy inteligente

-Demasiado "Señor abuelo"-soltó una carcajada

-Ese pequeño tiene algo especial, siento como si fuera tan cercano a mi

-Ahora que lo dices, es tan parecido a ti a su edad, claro que no eras tan ocurrente

Ambos rieron continuando con su camino. Pero William no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño, movió algo en su interior sin que pudiera evitarlo, en verdad era tan similar a Albert a su edad, cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría que efectivamente eran padre e hijo. El mismo color de ojos la misma sonrisa, el cabello rubio. Quizá la necesidad de convertirse en abuelo le estaba afectando.

O o O

Candy esperaba impaciente en aquel discreto restaurante, su fin de semana había transcurrido sin el menor contratiempo, a decir verdad estaba desesperada porque terminara. Anhelaba regresar a la oficina, volver a ver al motivo de su desasosiego, pero esa mañana cuando esperaba el momento de volverlo a ver, una reunión tras otra se lo impidió y cuando por fin fue a buscarlo a su cubículo ya se había retirado a almorzar, eso para ella fue decepcionante aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

En cuanto vio aparecer a Elisa le hizo una seña para que se acercara, estaba un poco más retrasada de lo habitual pero esa era la vida de la pelirroja siempre de un lado a otro a contra reloj, pero la admiraba demasiado de ser una chica tímida en el colegio ahora manejaba su propia empresa de publicidad y además se las ideaba para ser una excelente madre. En cuanto la descubrió se aproximo a la mesa con una radiante sonrisa, eso era algo característico de ella se podría estar desmoronando su mundo pero nunca perdería su optimismo.

-Hola Candy-saludo con entusiasmo

-Elisa,al fin podemos reunirnos-se puso de pie y se abrazaron con cariño

-Amiga te he extrañado horrores, ya ni siquiera en el colegio nos hemos encontrado-dijo Elisa dejándose caer en una silla

-Bueno creo que Alexia está feliz de que su padre acuda a recogerla

-Sí, es solo por eso que no seré mala con Archie, es un padre excelente-dijo con melancolía

-¿Cómo han estado tus días? Sé que algo me ocultas pero no has querido decirme nada

-No podía, no por teléfono-se encogió de hombros-Terry estaba cerca, necesitaba verte

-¿Qué ocurre amiga?-.a vio fijamente con sus enormes ojos miel

-¿Recuerdas a Albert?-murmuro

-¿Cómo olvidar a ese maldito imbécil?-gruño molesta

-Bueno pues ese maldito imbécil es mi nuevo asistente-soltó una risita nerviosa-Tu cuñado lo contrato

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Según yo un primo de Archie ocuparía ese puesto

-Pues ¡sorpresa! Albert es primo de los hermanos Cornwell

-Eso sí que no lo sabía, así que entonces…-Candy asintió-Ese bobo de Neil, me las pagara

-Elisa-le tomo la mano-Neil aun ignora la existencia de Tony ¿Verdad?

-Candy, jamás te traicionaría eres mi amiga desde que éramos unas niñas

-¿Sabías que Albert era socio de Neil?-pregunto

-No, solo supe que seguían siendo amigos, tú sabes que desde que me case con Archie todo lo demás desapareció-Susurro bajando la mirada

-Nunca te arrepientas de eso ¿De acuerdo? Fuiste muy feliz

-Si hasta que descubrí que mi marido se quitaba los pantalones con otras mujeres a la menor provocación

-¡Elisa!-Candy sonrió por la forma tan graciosa que tenía su amiga de decir aquello

-Candy, no quiero que voltees pero acaba de entrar Annie con un hombre muy apuesto…Oh por Dios ¿Albert y Annie?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Exclamo Candy

-No voltees, están saliendo a la parte de atrás del restaurante, no te preocupes no nos vieron

-Gracias a Dios eso sería terrible, si Annie dice algo

-Deberíamos de irnos, no puedes arriesgarte a que él lo descubra por la mustia esa

-Annie es una buena persona-protesto Candy

-Una buena persona que sin duda tiene tus mismos gustos-sonrió con sarcasmo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Elisa?

-No te hagas la tonta Candice, ella muere por Terry y ahora ¿por Albert?

-Eres una amiga muy cruel ¿Lo sabías?

Elisa le guiño un ojo mientras se ponían de pie para salir de ese restaurante. Candy no dijo nada a su amiga pero una sensación de vacío invadió su estomago, aquello no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Nunca antes la presencia de Annie Blitter le afecto tanto como en esos momento ni siquiera cuando sabia que pasaba horas al lado de su prometido, pero si estaba al lado de Albert todo era distinto, nunca odio tanto a esa pequeña "señorita perfecta" como en esos momentos

O o O

-Me encanto conocer a tu padre-dijo una sonriente Annie-Es una persona muy agradable

-Sí, mi padre es increíble-contesto con una mirada llena de orgullo

-Es tan parecido a ti-continuo con emoción-Ojala pronto vuelva a visitarnos

-Nada me gustaría más que ellos se mudaran a Los Ángeles

-¡Eso sería fantástico! Albert, me gustaría preguntarte algo

-Lo que desees preciosa-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-El hospital donde trabaja un buen amigo mío harán una cena de beneficencia ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¿Bromeas? El precio de esos platillos es, bueno ya sabes lo que es

-Vamos, solo tienes que decir si-sonrió

-Solo con una condición-dijo acercándose más a ella-Que me dejes pagar esa cena

-No Albert, yo no podría hacerte eso

-Por favor, esa es mi condición así que ya sabes si la aceptas o no

-De acuerdo, si así lo deseas

-Annie, quieres asistir por, él ¿Verdad?

-Si Albert, aunque sé que ahí estará con la tonta de su novia ¿Crees que soy masoquista?

-No lo creo…¡Estoy seguro!-bromeo-pero anda cuéntame más de él

-Pero si ya te lo he dicho, somos amigos desde la infancia, sus padres y los míos tienen negocios juntos, es que Albert si lo conocieras,¡es tan lindo! Es un hombre bueno y honesto, tan bueno que casi estoy segura que esta con esa mujer tan solo por querer cuidar de ella y protegerla ¿Te reirías si te digo algo?

-Prometo que no lo hare-dijo tomándole la mano

-En algún momento pensé que sentía lo mismo por mí, estuvimos saliendo durante una semana completa, pero al terminar el día siempre regresaba al lado de ella, pero en cuanto estaba de regreso en su departamento me llamaba…Solíamos hablar por horas, yo era feliz

-Annie no debes pensar en eso, cuándo un hombre ama a una mujer lucha por ella. Creo que solo jugo contigo

-No estoy de acuerdo, él jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento

-Creo que mejor ordenamos y nos olvidamos de tu hombre perfecto, recuerda que tengo que trabajar

-De acuerdo señor asistente-soltó una carcajada

Albert observo a su recién mejor amiga. Annie era una chica dulce y simpática, pero su enorme error era estar enamorada de alguien que no era para ella. Sonrió pensando en que el destino los había reunido por alguna razón. La realidad es que no estaba tan equivocado todo aquello estaba entrelazado por una fuerza superior que tal vez ninguno podría entender pero algún día cuando la vida los pusiera de frente con la realidad todos estarían fuertemente sorprendidos.

Continuara…

Chicas antes que nada una disculpa pero no he andado muy bien últimamente así que de antemano me disculpo y si me dan de pedradas por este capítulo lo soportare jajaja

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**CandyFan72,Lady Susi,Heidy,Lu de Andrew,Sayuri1707,Friditas,Quevivacandy,Amigocha,Amiriux,Angdl, Jenny,Patty Castillo,Reyna,Andleys´babe,Gatita Andrew, ,Clau Ardley,Lau,Artemisa y Guest**

Nenas todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son importantes para mi Muchas gracias…Saludos y Bendiciones!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.-Revelaciones**

Elisa observaba a Candy que seguía con la mirada perdida, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Para ella Candy era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Su amistad había nacido desde que eran unas niñas, se conocieron en un momento de profundo dolor para Candy. La pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento, el día del funeral de su madre.

Por lo general nunca hablaban de ese suceso y eso era porque Candy recordaba muy poco era solo una pequeña de cuatro años de edad, Elisa era un par de años mayor por lo que recordaba con más claridad ese día. Podía verse a sí misma entrando al salón en el cual justo en el centro se encontraba un ataúd de madera. Un hombre recibía condolencias al igual que los dos pequeños parados junto a él, Tom el mayor tenia quizá algunos diez años, Jimmy era tan solo un año menor, toda la atención estaba centrada en ellos tres, fue entonces que la descubrió sentada en un amplio sillón abrazando con fuerza un oso de peluche. No supo que le inspiro a acercarse quizá se vio reflejada a sí misma el día en que murieron sus padres.

Le regalo una tímida sonrisa y corrió a sentarse junto a ella, sin decir palabra la tomo de la mano, desde ese día se volvieron inseparables. Elisa recién se había mudado a New York, su tío quien era su tutor era socio de Benjamín White, así que no les fue muy difícil seguir en contacto, estudiaron en los mismos colegios ya que ella se quedo un año atrás debido a la muerte de sus padres. Más que amigas eran hermanas. Siempre estuvieron juntas ante cualquier situación, ahora amabas tenían sus propios dolores pero eso solo las había hecho madurar, pero lo más importante era que su amistad sobrevivió a todas esas adversidades que la vida les impuso, que su cariño seguía creciendo cada día mas hasta convertirlo en algo indestructible.

-Y bien Candy ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos

Candy solo apretó la mano de su amiga, ambas estaban sentadas en la banca de aquel tranquilo parque, esquivo su mirada, ésa era una pregunta que aun no estaba preparada a responder. Albert era algo que siempre dolería aunque jamás lo quisiera admitir, durante mucho tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de buscarlo y gritarle que lo odiaba por haberla abandonado en el pasado, pero nunca reunió el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, aun en esos momentos no se atrevía a pensar si quiera en decirle que tenía un hijo suyo.

-¿No vas a responderme?-Insistió

-Elisa-pronuncio con fastidio-Odio cuando tomas esa actitud de hermana gruñona

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Albert ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de hablar sobre el pasado

-Y eso internamente te esta frustrando ¿cierto?

-A ti no puedo mentirte, en ocasiones quisiera que no hubiera tomado tan en serio todo lo que le dije cuando nos reencontramos

-Ahí tienes la razón por la que no ha preguntado nada-dijo meneando la cabeza-Eres tan testaruda y Albert siempre ha sido un hombre que respeta tus decisiones

-Cierto-respondió con una sonrisa-¿Recuerdas lo que la tonta de Flammy decía en la universidad?

-¡Oh si! Eso de que las mentiras provocan estrés

-Bueno, tenía razón-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no he podido estar tranquila, últimamente Tony me ha hecho más preguntas de lo normal

-Está creciendo Candy, su mente se encuentra confundida

-Lo peor es que Albert y él se conocen-dijo suspirando

-¿Qué estás diciendo?¿Cómo fue que…

-Una tarde Terry llevo a Tony al parque, creo que ahí se dio el encuentro y lo peor es que mi hijo no habla de otra cosa más que del "fascinante hombre que conoció en el parque"

-Bueno ahí tienes otra cosa que dejo de ser un mito –soltó una carcajada

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono algo molesta

-A que la sangre llama, Pequitas-dijo tomándola por los hombros-Candy ayer me telefoneo mi tío Robert

-Ah ¿Si?-dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-Tu padre está enfermo, quería saber si podía localizarte

-¿De pronto recordó que su hija no estaba muerta?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Se que las cosas que te hicieron en el pasado son horribles, pero es tu padre

-¿No le basta con Tom y Jimmy? No Elisa…jamás volveré a verlo…Ese día me dijo que yo estaba muerta para él y los muertos no resucitan

-Solo digo que deberías de meditarlo-dijo abrazándola-Te quiero como una hermana, siempre nos hemos cuidado y apoyado mutuamente…Es por eso que te digo que pienses muy bien en las decisiones que tomaras, si vas a ver a Benjamín cerraras ese ciclo lastimoso con tu familia y si le decides decir la verdad a Albert, se que Tony tendrá una vida diferente

-No lo sé-las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, solo Elisa la conocía a la perfección-Mi padre me hizo mucho daño me dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba

-Bueno, no estoy tratando de persuadirte, solo te digo que no tomes decisiones precipitadas ¿De acuerdo Siempre te apoyare en todo-le sonrió con cariño-Ahora debo volver a trabajar

-Yo también-dijo apartándose de su amiga y secando sus lagrimas-Gracias amiga, una vez mas solo se trato de mi y no me platicaste como va todo con Archie

-Hay amiga, con Archie no hay nada nuevo y sabes que no tengo nada que decir al respecto

Candy comprendió que aun no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ese tema, era increíble lo bien que se conocía. Caminaron en silencio hasta sus respectivos autos. La rubia vio alejarse a su amiga con mil ideas cruzando por su mente, quizá Elisa tenía razón, pero el temor a perder lo que más amaba era superior a cualquier razonamiento. Y en cuanto a su padre aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo era una herida que aun no cerraba del todo.

O o O

Estaba molesta, no podía evitarlo…Veinte minutos habían pasado ya ¿y él? Paseaba impaciente por su oficina, pero ¿en verdad era tan necesario que le ayudara a revisar aquellos balances? Se dejo caer molesta sobre su asiento frente al escritorio, no quería llamar las cosas por su nombre ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Estaba celosa, la imagen de Albert sonriendo al lado de Annie mientras entraban al restaurante, la forma en la que el depósito su mano en la cintura de aquella chica, le estaba provocando un malestar que no tenía otra explicación.

Meneo la cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, no podía permitirse sentir nada por él, lo que sucedió entre ellos ya estaba en el pasado aunque paradójicamente siempre seria su presente. Tony era un recordatorio diario de aquel intenso amor que sintió en alguna ocasión por ese hombre ¿Qué sentía ahora por Albert? El hombre maduro y atractivo en el que se había convertido la seguía deslumbrando cada día, bastaba con verlo aparecer por la puerta de su oficina cada mañana para que su rostro cambiara por completo, tenía que admitirlo Albert aun tenia cierto poder sobre sus emociones. La puerta del elevador se detuvo y se dio cuenta que el motivo de sus cavilaciones había llegado.

-Albert-lo llamo sin poder evitar aquel tono de molestia en su voz

-¿Sucede algo Candice?-pregunto acercándose a la entrada de la oficina

-Sí, has llegado tarde ¿no te parece?-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Lo siento-dijo acercándose más a ella-no volverá a ocurrir

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan irresponsable, sabes que me molesta que desperdicies así el tiempo….

-Tranquila-la interrumpió mientras acariciaba su mejilla-no volverá a ocurrir

-¿Pero cómo te atreves?-se aparto molesta y totalmente ruborizada, aquélla caricia la tenía con el corazón acelerado y esa mirada sobre ella la estaba poniendo nerviosa-Llegas tarde y además eres un atrevido, debí suponerlo…Esto no sería una buena idea

-¿Es solo eso o acaso hay algo más?-pregunto acercándose nuevamente a ella

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación-respondió esquivando su mirada

-¿Por qué Candice?-cuestiono mirándola con anhelo

-Porque tenemos mucho trabajo- contestó con la voz entrecortada

-No me refiero a eso-sonrió de lado-Me pregunto ¿Por qué no quieres hablar del pasado?

-Porque tu lo has dicho es pasado y ya no tiene caso recordarlo

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?-la vio con ternura-Porque yo nunca puedo dejar de hacerlo

-Albert, por favor –lo miro suplicante-ya no tiene caso hablar de lo que sucedió, ambos seguimos con nuestras vidas y estamos bien

-¿En verdad estas bien Candy?-dijo tomando su mano

-Claro que si-respondió en seguida-muy pronto me casare con un buen hombre

-¿Lo amas Candy? ¿Eres feliz con él?-insistió acercándose cada vez más

-Albert, el tiempo que pase lejos de ti fue terrible, ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo, pero lo he superado y sé que también lo hiciste

-No respondiste mi pregunta, solo dime si lo amas y entonces podre olvidarlo todo

-No insistas, deja todo como esta mi vida no es asunto tuyo

-Lo es Candy, tu vida siempre será mi asunto, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día de mi vida

-¿Y por eso ibas a casarte con otra?-pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-No tienes idea de lo terrible que ha sido estar todos estos años sin ti...Por eso cuando volví a encontrarte olvide todo el pasado...la dicha de volver a estar frente a ti borro todo el dolor de los años que estuviste ausente...¿A quién le importa si ya has estado en otros brazos ? No me importa nada, ni deseo saberlo todo…Solo sé que cuando me miras de esa forma mi corazón se vuelve a sentir vivo y entonces descubro en tus ojos ese amor-dijo tomándola por la cintura-el amor que aun sigue intacto en ambos corazones

-No sé ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -dijo nerviosa-pero lo mejor será que me sueltes

-Dime que estoy equivocado-murmuro muy cerca de sus labios-y entonces podre ignorar todo esto

-Albert-susurro su nombre con la respiración entrecortada aquella cercanía le hacía olvidarse de todo-Por favor

No pudo resistirse más tomo sus labios suavemente, ella se tenso un poco pero casi en seguida respondió, aquel beso estaba cargado de anhelo y desesperación ,era como si se gritaran el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro sin necesidad de decir palabras. Albert había decidido jugarse el todo por el todo, esta vez no quería ser tan ingenuo como lo fue en el pasado. Ya no era más un niño ahora era un hombre dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería y la quería a ella. A ella aunque a veces odiara sus manías, aunque en ocasiones su necedad lo volviera loco, la quería a ella con todas sus virtudes maravillosas pero sobre todo la quería a ella con todas aquellas cosas que la hacían imperfecta.

Candy sentía que su corazón latía furioso dentro de su pecho, los labios de aquel hombre eran justo como los recordaba, no supo en qué momento derribo la barrera que había puesto para evitar que sus emociones la traicionaran. Pero Albert tenía razón lo seguía amando a pesar de todo, en el momento en que lo vio aparecer se dio cuenta que aquel amor de juventud seguía vivo en su corazón, nunca pudo olvidarlo y ahora que estaba ahí entre sus brazos disfrutando de aquel apasionado beso se daba cuenta que jamás podría dejar de amarlo. Entonces la cordura volvió poco a poco a ella, no podía hacer eso, ese hombre la olvido por muchos años y ahora si no fuera porque la vida los puso frente a frente, él jamás hubiera hecho el intento de buscarla ¿Cómo pudo permitirse ser tan ingenua? Bruscamente se separo, empujándolo hacia atrás y dándole una fuerte cachetada.

Albert la veía sorprendido, se llevo una mano a su enrojecida mejilla, intentó decirle algo pero ella lo veía con rabia y eso lo intimido un poco. Ella estaba en todo su derecho de haber actuado de aquella manera, él no debió nunca besarla, ella estaba comprometida y quizá enamorada. Candy se sintió muy mal cuando vio la mejilla del rubio parado frente a ella, se sentía avergonzada e intento disculparse pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando entrar a una visita inesperada, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y le dirigió una mirada a Albert que se aproximaba a los recién llegados.

-¿Tony?¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-sonrió

-Albert-el pequeño corrió a sus brazos-No sabía que conocías a mi mamá

Albert se giro completamente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Candy que había palidecido por completo ¿Por qué le había ocultado que era madre? ¿Sería posible que ese pequeño fuera su hijo? Aquella rubia le debía muchas explicaciones.

Continuara…

Chicas hermosas aquí un nuevo capítulo de infarto jajaja

Primero que nada MIL disculpas por tardar tanto, la verdad mi salud no ha estado nada bien, hay días en los que simplemente no me puedo levantar de la cama pero aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi wero en su cumpleaños

Segundo Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto pero bueno prometo que se los compensare con el que sigue que estará algo fuertecito por la revelación que ha tenido el rubio mi amor jajaja

Tercero MIL disculpas si esta algo mal editado la verdad como ya les dije no me siento nada bien, he estado deshidratada entre otras cosas y eso me provoca un dolor de cabeza terrible

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a:**

**CandyFan72,Sabrina Weasley,Joce9814,Friditas,Chiquita Andrew,Patty Castillo,Sayuri 1707,Gatita Andrew,Quevivacandy,Angdl,Lu de Andrew,Lady Susi,Amigocha,Clau Ardley,Amiriux,Reyna,Litzy,Liovana,Livy,Beba,Elluz,Aris Cereth,Cristaalbert.**

**¡Gracias por leer hermosas ustedes son mi inspiración!**

**Saludos y Bendiciones**


End file.
